


Not Really A Tinker Bell

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Bucky, Gen, Implied Possible Relationships, M/M, Tiny Bucky, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve saves a tiny (but extremely loud and energetic) newborn fairy from being eaten by a cat and now the fairy refuses to leave him before it returns the favor back. </p>
<p>The world just loves to screw his life with weird shit. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really A Tinker Bell

Steve blinks.  
   
He's currently kneeling down on his weight as he continues to squint harder at the small bird-like thingy - _okay, it  doesn't really look like a bird but it has tiny fluttering wings and somehow it's more similar to Tinker Bell if not a butterfly. It’s not really a bird, Steve reckons_ \- that's sprawling on the palm of his hand. Perhaps it's a fairy.  
   
It (he?) shakes its head, probably trying to dim the slight dizziness, before it (seriously, should he start addressing it as he?) mimics Steve's confused gesture and-  
   
"You saved me! You saved my life!" it (he?) squeaks and jumps hastily - _Steve doesn't know a tiny thing like this has so much energy stores in it_ \- to hug Steve's thumb. It looks really, really, really grateful. 

It should. 

Steve always has a small feud with Peggy's cat because, god, that sneaky thief.

From above a tree a few meters away, the siamese cat is observing the fairy with a very intrigued stare.   
   
"Well...I only saved you from Ms. Carter's cat-"  
   
"That cat was trying to eat me! Oh I knew cats were trying to rule the world with their fake adorableness! I just knew it!" It hops up and down on Steve's palm, emphasizing its turmoil by making a pouty face. At least it doesn't sparkle or glitter whenever it moves.  
   
It stops, turns its clear wide eyes at Steve and blushes. Huh.   
   
It's an adorable little thing really. With almost shaggy brown hair, curvy-shaped wings with tints of blue, red and white at the sharp crook of the wings and the fact that the colors move (almost like ocean beating against shore kind of movement) is totally not distracting. Not at all.  
   
"Your Tinker Bell wings...can I touch-"  
   
"No!" it squeaks again. This time holding its wings as it flutters close around the fairy-thingy's small frame. The fairy-thingy, bird-thingy, whatever-thingy glares menacingly at Steve (Failed glare, it's too petite to look intimidating).  
   
"You can't. Mother Fury himself bestowed this new wings to me. It's really special since usually it's Mother Coulson who bestows wings upon newborn fairies."   
   
It...okay...Mother...fine.  
   
"Mother Coulson might be fat, scary and his boing boing stomach is full of fat, but he's really kind and he's Clint, Bruce and Tony's favorite but it's just- I like Mother Fury more because of his Flowery pink crown and rainbow wings-"  
   
"I don't know who are you talking about. But I'm late to work, my feet hurt so I'll just leave you here and pretend that today does not happen at all." Steve puts the thingy down but it leaps to his thumb again, holding as if Steve's thumb is a vital life support. Its legs dangle helplessly in the air.  
   
"You can't leave! As a newborn fairy, I'm obligated to return the favor to you for saving my life from Catzilla! I cannot leave you and you cannot abandon me until I have exhausted my use to you or when and if you redeem my use is finally expired." it cheekily says, "By the way, Sir Gigantor, my name is Bucky-...wait!"  
   
Steve is already many steps away, leaving Bucky behind. Bucky steadies his balance and spreads his wings, hissing at the wind for being the sole reason he gets swept away sometimes and not because he's very light making him easier to be flicked with a gust of breeze.   
   
Not far from him, Bucky follows Steve.  
   
Epilogue _(Not really)_  
   
"Let me show you my magic. I can make you have three dinosaur dicks!"  
   
"Oh god, Bucky, please just go back to your world and leave me alone. You have been following me around for ages."  
   
"But but, I'm Team Steve. See? Look at my Team Steve shirt that I knitted yesterday from the fabric pieces of your underwear! I want to make love with Steve for saving my life."  
   
"I know! You have been saying that, for ages too. But my dick is too big for you. Way too big. I never want to hurt you."  
   
"That's it! I shall make your dick as small as a bug with my magic so we can have sex!"  
   
"Oh my god, Buck, no!"


End file.
